Can t Fight This Feeling
by Ligtning.Queen
Summary: This is the story of Savannah Grey. A girl whose life is about to change completely. In between school, family, friends and romance her life is not going to be easy.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Hi, my name is Savannah Grey. I´m a half blood Gryffindor witch starting sixth year of Hogwarts the school of magic. I'm a normal girl nothing especial with tall, dark brown hair, light brown eyes. My life wasn´t very happy at first. My mom died when I was 7. The most livid memory I have of mom was when she sang and dance with me. She taught me a lot about it. Since she died, my dad wasn't the same; he is working all the time. I don't see him much and when he is home he doesn't pay attention to me since even being home, he somehow finds a way to keep working. When mom died he hired a nanny. She was the one that truly cared about me. Her name is Ella.

My life changed the day I met Fred and George on the train to Hogwarts. They are my best friends, always making me laugh with their jokes and pranks. I´m also friends with Harry who is like a brother to me, with Hermione that is one of my best girl-friends and obviously Ron who can be frustrating sometimes but he is a great friend. I am a friendly person so I have lot of friends but not all of them are very close.

Sometimes over the summer and Winter Holidays I stay with the Weasley´s because even if at home I got Ella, I feel lonely. They are like a second family, the one I always wanted. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are the parents that I never had. Also, they all received my into their family, so I kind of have six brothers and a sister.

Along with Hogwarts, the Burrow is one of my favorite places ever. As school respects, I am quite smart and my best subjects are potions and transfiguration but my favorite one is DADA.

And this is my story….


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

My story starts the day I received a letter from Fred asking me if I would like to go to the Quidditch World Cup. I don't play Quidittich but I love watching it. I guess that this love came from the twins since they couldn't understand how, in the moment we met, I wasn't interested in it. The thing is that dad is probably working right now and if I interrupted he is either not going to pay attention or get mad.

I love him so much but he apparently doesn't care about me at all. We don't talk anymore or go out to the movies or anything we did before mom died. So I decided that I was going to ask at dinner. A little while later, Ella entered my room and told me it was time for dinner. I thank her and made my way down to our kitchen.

When we were eating dessert, which was chocolate cake my favorite, I decided it was the time to ask him.

"Dad?" I asked. "Yes?" he said while texting. Dad is a muggleborn, so he works at a muggle company.

"I´ve got a letter from my friends they are wondering if I would like to go to the Quidditch World Cup" there was a long silence then I said "Would you let me go?"

"Yes, I am going to leave on a business trip anyways." He then received a call. "I am leaving tomorrow, so then I guess I´ll see you in Christmas"

A business trip? When was he planning on telling me he was leaving? I left the table really quickly and angry. Ella was following me. When I got to my bedroom, Ella closed the door and hugged me.

"See nana, he doesn't care at all. I could tell him I am leaving with my sixty year old boyfriend and he wouldn't care." I said sarcastically. "Oh dear, look at the good side. You can spend the rest of the summer with your best friends and not here alone with me. You would be so bored."

"Nana with you nothing is boring but yeah I miss Fred and George a lot." I said with a sigh. She saw me with knowing eyes. "What?" I asked. "I think that you miss Fred a lot more."

"Why would I?" I asked. "Well, because I think you fancy Fred". Wow, I definitely wasn't expecting that "No, I don't" I said. "Ok, if you say so. Go on write your acceptance letter to lover boy while I go downstairs." I grabbed a pillow and throw it towards her and said "Ugh, Nana!" Luckily for her, she had already closed the door. I followed her advice and wrote the letter to Fred.

Dear Fred:

Thanks for the opportunity; you know how much I love watching Quidditch. I mean watching it at Hogwarts is cool but the World Cup is a whole new level. My dad did let me go and like always he doesn't seem to care since he is so busy working. I am so happy to see you, George and your family but I am going to miss Ella. Say hello to everyone and see you in a week.

Love, Savannah.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I hope that you like my story. Please review or send me a private message, so you can tell me what you think of this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A week later, I was ready to head to the Burrow and Mr. Weasley came for me. Nobody else came with him because apparently Mrs. Weasley has everyone doing chores. Ella helped me pack everything I needed because I am not coming back. My dad had left about a week ago and made it very clear that he was not going to see me off to Hogwarts. At the moment I was so frustrated and when he left, I started to cry. Of course Nana promised to see me off like she did every year. So when it was time to leave I hugged Nana and she told me she would see me soon and that I should send her letters soon.

When we arrived at the Burrow, via Floo, the first person I saw was Mrs. Weasley. She immediately gave me a bone crushing hug. Some people might complain about those but I loved them, they make me feel loved.

"Savannah, honey how was your summer? She asked kindly. "Great" I said trying to not sound sarcastic. "That's good. You´ll be sleeping in Ginny´s room as always."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley" I turned toward Mr. Weasley and hug him. "Also, thanks a lot Mr. Weasley for giving me the chance to go to the World Cup". With that I left to Ginny's room.

She was reading a magazine and when she saw me her face lit up "Savannah!" she screamed while coming to hug me "I missed you so much! These boys are driving me crazy"

I laughed "I missed you too and believe me I wasn't so happy at home but well I'm going to say hi to the guys I'll come back in a while"

When I was walking to their room I notice they had their door slightly open. They were talking, so I decided to surprise them. When I was behind their door, I could hear exactly what they were saying. "Fred admit it already, you do like her." George said. Wait, Fred likes someone? "Fine, I like her. She is the purest beauty, but not the common kind and…"

"Wait a second where did that come from?" George was apparently as surprised as I was because I had never heard Fred say that kind of things. "Ugh, you see what she does to me" George then started laughing. That was the moment I completely open the door. I ran towards George bed and jumped into his bed. "Hey guys!" I yelled. "Savannah!" they yelled. Fred then jumped from his bed to George´s bed and hugged me.

"Fred, let her breathe!" said George in between laughs. "Thanks George" I said while hugging him then we heard Mrs. Weasley calling us for dinner.

Later that night, while being comfortable in the bed Mrs. Weasley set up for me, I started thinking about the conversation Fred and George had before I entered their bedroom. Who is this apparently marvelous girl? I mean really, I had never heard such words leave Fred´s mouth. That girl really has him totally love struck. The worst thing about this is that for some reason makes me feel weird. Was it jealousy or anger? No, it couldn't be jealousy because I don't like him. Or do i?

* * *

**Please, Review. **

**Until next time, Lightning Queen**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i hope you like this chapter. It is slightly longer. Please review, i want to know what you think about it and some suggestions.**

* * *

Ron had also invited Harry. Two days after I arrived Mr. Weasley went for Harry with Ron and the twins. I saw Ron enter first with Harry´s trunk, not so long later the twins arrived laughing with Mr. Weasley and Harry behind. They asked "Did he eat them?" very excited and Harry nodded. Then Mr. Weasley furious started to ask them questions. When Mrs. Weasley enter asking what was happening

I notice that Mr. Weasley didn't want to tell her but either sooner or later shell know. Then she started to yell at the twins which I didn't understand why. I decide to ask Fred "What the hell did you do now?" I asked confused while Mrs. Weasley rampage started to end.

"George and I made a candy which makes your tongue extremely large, Ton-Tongue Toffee, and Harry´s cousin ate it" he laughed

"Nice" I said laughing. Mrs. Weasley shot me an angry look" I mean how you could? That's not nice at all" I said and laughed nervously. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and headed to the kitchen.

The next day I woke up early, change into jeans, a green blouse and grey boots and went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley said Morning and asked me to wake up the twins, Harry and Ron. While her and Hermione made breakfast. Hermione had arrived last night.

First I made my way to Fred´s and George´s room. I decided to wake George first. I shake him "It's time to get up" I said he didn't move "Really, you are not getting up? Fine then, you asked for it." I grabbed his pillow and started smacking him with it. "Ow, this is such a nice way to wake up" he said in a sarcastic tone. "That hurt you crazy woman" he whimper. "Stop being such a girl"

Then I went to Fred´s bed I shook him too saying him it was time to get up. He groaned and rolled the other way "Fred Weasley, do you want me to smack you with the pillow until you wake up?" He groaned and ignored me. "Okay, you asked for it" with all the strength I had, I started to smack him. After some time, he still wouldn't move at all. "George, please help me. He won´t wake up" I pleaded. "Only if you apologize for hitting me so brutally" he said in a dramatic tone. "Fine, I am sorry for hitting you" I said in an annoyed tone and hugged him. "Now help me please".

"Freddy, wake up because I know you wouldn´t want Savannah knowing your secret" George said in a teasing voice. "No! You wouldn´t dare!" yelled Fred and at the same time I said, "Secret? What secret?" Fred then runs to the bathroom. "George, tell me what secret?" He smiled and shook his head and said "Sorry, Sav but he woke up"

"Fine, I´m going to wake everyone else" I left their room and starting going towards Ron´s room but in my way I found Hermione and she told me she would do it. So I made my way towards Ginny´s room. When I got there I said "Wake up Ginny time to get up" with my sweetest tone but she didn't want to wake up at first but after some time she did.

When everyone was ready we said good-bye to Mrs. Weasley and started to make our way to where ever we were going, I was walking and talking with the girls but suddenly we heard a voice.

"Arthur" I saw a man while following Mr. Weasley towards the man who was underneath a tree.

"Amos how are you? Let me introduce you look this are my sons Fred, George, Ron and she is my daughter Ginny" he said pointing at each person.

"They are Hermione, Savannah and Harry friends of my kids" we all said Hi then he said

"Well then, I´m Amos Diggory pleasure to meet all of you" when he finished a boy jumped off the tree. He is tall and very attractive. I remember him; he is the seeker for Hufflepuff that caught the snitch when Harry was attacked by dementors last year but didn't realize until he saw Harry on the floor he asked for a rematch but he had won fairly even Oliver said so. Then Mr. Diggory talked again "He is Cedric my son." Cedric looked at me and smile saying "Pleasure to meet you" still looking at me. "Well let´s go now" Mr. Weasley said. We started to walk as Hermione and Ginny looked at me with goofy smiles. "What?" I said cracking a smile. "Well well he couldn't take his eyes off of you" said Hermione giggling then Ginny said "And he's so handsome" I was blushing by now. All I could do was giggle.

After some walking, we found an old boot and Mr. Weasley then said "Hold the boot" Harry looked confused as did I but anyways took it. It felt horrible and then we were told to let go of the boot and I did. Then I felt my body crash at the floor. I looked around and saw Fred, George, Hermione, Harry and Ron lying on the floor as well. I looked up and saw Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric floating. Then they touched the ground gracefully unlike us. I saw Fred starting to stand up and Cedric coming towards me. Cedric then held his hand in front of me, offering to help me get up and I took it. Then I realized how closed to Cedric I was. "Thanks" I said while blushing a little. "No problem" he looked me in the eyes. "Wow, you have beautiful eyes" he said and smiled charmingly. I forgot I was still holding his hand and before I could answer Fred came up to us. He told us we needed to get going with an annoyed tone.

We started walking again and sometime later it was time to go our own ways. Cedric stopped and turned to me. He then kissed me in the cheek and I blushed. "See you around" he said and left with his dad.

We arrived to a really some tent. Harry then asked what was on my mind. "How are we all going to fit in there?" We looked inside and realized that from the inside it was huge. "I love magic" said Harry and I in unison. "Oi that is a twin thing-" started George and finished Fred "you are not supposed to do it". I shrug and entered the tent. We were assigned rooms and I fell into my little bed.

I started thinking about Cedric. He is a gentleman, so nice and handsome; there was no way to deny that. He seemed interested in her but I am not completely sure. I sighed and then started to think about Fred. He is always been my best friend but the other day that I heard about his perfect girl I felt my insides turn. I don't know why but it felt awful and honestly I really don't know what to think.

* * *

**Remember to review, please! **

**xoxo, Lightning Queen.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry I didnt post sooner but i had a terrible case of writers block. **

**I wanted to thank Emo Boo Bunny, HarryPotter fan2311 and The Black Swan Princess66613 for adding my story into your favorties. YAY! **

**In another matter, I see no one has review yet :(. I hope you do soon because i would really like some feedback, please. Im so sad no one had review, so please. **

**So here is another chapter, slightly longer, hope you all like it**

* * *

Ireland had won! I was hoping they would win but I was surprise of how Vicktor Krum had caught the snitch. Before the game I saw my two identical red headed best friends betting with the commentarist which name I can't remember. I tried to talk them out of it but failed miserably. Now, after the game, we were in the tent which was magically enchanted to be bigger from the inside.

The twins were making a goofy dance while I heard Ron saying how awesome Krum was. I was thinking how weird Ron sounds, when I was pulled to my feet and into Fred´s arms. He started dancing with me. I started laughing, thinking how goofy we probably looked. He then started to spinning to the point he hit something and we both ended on the floor. He was on top of me. We stared into each other's eyes. I had never realized how beautiful his eyes were. I was so concentrated thinking about his eyes that I didn't realize that he was no longer on top of me.

"Are you going to stay there forever?" Fred said sarcastically. "No, but I was hoping that you would be a gentleman and help me up" I said jokingly. He then holds his hand out and I took it.

"I think you´re in love, Ron" said Ginny obviously taking about Ron´s obsession with Krum. "Shut up" he replied and then the twins started singing. "Viktor, I love you" Harry was joining now, "Viktor I do. Whenever we are apart my heart beats only for you" When they finished I giggled and I saw Fred smile suspiciously. He then started tickling me and I was laughing like crazy.

Moments later Mr. Weasley entered. "STOP IT, we need to go NOW." He yelled pulling everyone out. When we were out, I saw a family which I supposed was muggles in the air and black hooded men. "George, Fred you are responsible of your sister and Savannah" George took Ginny´s hand while Fred did the same with mine and we started running. I was terrified but I felt safe with Fred. When we were at the end of the woods, I saw a figure lying on the floor.

"Fred look there someone there" I said worried. "Savannah, it could be anyone. Come on we need to find the others" I didn't listen and walked towards the figure. Then, I realized the figure was Cedric, he had passed out and had a cut in the head. I shake him hoping he would wake up and he did. "What happened?" he said groggily. "You have a cut in your head and you passed out. Come on we´ll help you get to your father." I helped him get up and with Fred´s help while George held Ginny´s hand.

The chaos had died down, so we went to our tent. There I saw that Harry, Hermione and Ron were missing. Mr. Weasley was going to look for them and take Cedric to his father. Cedric thanked us and said goodbye. I was completely worried, what if something bad happened to them. Fred noticed my worrying and hugged me, like I mentioned before I feel safe in his arms. Still with him hugging me, I couldn't help to cry. Fred then kissed my forehead and said "They are fine, I promise"

I eventually fell asleep in his arms. Sometime later, I was woken up by the voices of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Thank merlin, they were fine. Then Mr. Weasley told us to go to sleep since we were leaving tomorrow. I went to Fred gave him a hug and a kiss in the cheek, thanking him for comforting me. I was so tired and fell asleep instantly but the last thing on my mind was how safe I felt in Fred arms.

I spent the next and last weeks of summer in the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had already bought our school things in Diagon Alley. So we mainly stayed in the Burrow, playing Quidittich. The twins made me play and I discovered that I was a fairly good at being chaser. They tried to convince me to try out for the Gryffindor Quidittch team but I said no because I preferred just watching. I received a letter from dad, in his writing he seem worried. What surprised me the most was that he wrote at all, even if it was a small letter.

One night I just couldn't sleep so I silently went outside. It was kind of cold so I wore the last jumper Mrs. Weasley had knitted for me. It is sky blue with a shiny grey S. Suddenly I heard some noise and I saw Fred with two mugs of something, which I supposed was hot chocolate. "I saw you from upstairs and since I couldn't sleep either, I made hot chocolate. I know it is your favorite" he said kindly.

"Thanks Fred. I guess you know me well" I said taking the mug from his hand. "You are right, I know you too well and I know something is bothering you" he said in a comforting way. I was thinking about dad. When we used to go to the park or the cinema or when we danced together and mom would say we looked crazy but she would laugh so hard, we eventually join. I was thinking how all of that happiness changed in an instant.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize I started crying and then I felt Fred wipe out my tear. "My dad sent me a letter, it was short but still" I was hugging him by now. "Really? Well that is a good thing, isn't it?" He said hugging me tight. "Of course but that brought back memories of when mom was alive and everything was alright. Also, how things are now. I mean, his work is way more important to him than I am" I started crying again and Fred hugged me.

"Come on Sav, don't cry. You know that's not true, he adores you. You are his daughter but maybe with work he distracts himself. Ohh, I know exactly what to do to make you smile". He started to tickle me; he knew that I was really ticklish. Sometimes when he did that, I would laugh before he even started to tickle me. I try to wiggle out of his hands and I did, he wouldn't give up so I ran. Soon enough he caught me by the waist and we both fell to the ground. Since I was under him, he took his opportunity t2o tickle me more. After sometime of tickiling and some begging, it started raining. "Let´s go inside because if mom wakes up and sees us up, she will kill us".

When we got to Ginny´s room, it was locked. Fred noticed and offer to let me sleep in his bedroom. The thing is that I had left my pijamas were inside the room. When we got to his room, he looked for some shorts for me to use. While he went to the bathroom, I changed and lay down on the bed. When Fred came back, he was holding a blanket and was setting it on the floor. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Well since you are going to sleep in the bed, I will sleep on the floor". That's cute but still, I won't let him sleep there. "What a total gentleman you are but I won't let you do that. We both fit in the bed, so come on." When he stood hesitant, I said "I swear I don't bite". He tuck himself in the bed and we both instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, but those times you wake up without opening your eyes, I realized I had a really comfy pillow but then I realized it wasn't a pillow. It was Fred´s chest and he had an arm wraped around my waist. Then all I heard were various screams… Oh dear.

* * *

**There you go, hope you liked it. Please review, you would make me the happiest girl.**

**xoxo, Ligtning Queen**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. here is a new chapter. Thanks so much to Emo Boo Bunny and C.B. Weasley for reviewing, love you guys so much really. So hope you like this chapter and review please, you would make my day. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ginny calm down! She is here, I don't know why but she didn´t disappear" I heard George say. I look at Fred but he didn't even move. I mean Ginny and Hermione came yelling looking for me and he was like nothing happened. I guess George knew I slept there.

"Ohh, Ok let's go get breakfast Hermione." With that both Ginny and Hermione left the room. Since there were curtains around Fred´s bed they couldn't see us. I heard rustling outside and then George kind of yelled "You both should get up soon, if you don't want mom to found you both there" and then he closed the door. I tried to get up but Fred´s grip would only get tighter.

"Fred, come on wake up" The only thing he did was groan but luckily he lost the tight grip he had on me. So I took advantage of it and I almost got out of bed but the now not so asleep Fred grabbed me by the middle and pull me to him. I apparently ended up on top of him and I felt myself blush. What´s up with us always ending so close together? "Ugh, Fred we really need to get up" Then he pouted, he looked so cute not that I would admit it. "But I'm so comfortable here"

"Well unless you want your mom totally freaking out, you should let me go and get out" He pouted yet again "Okay but only because mom would make a big deal." So I got up and started to walk towards the door. "Savannah wait, come here," he said and I did what I was told. "Your hair is a real mess right now, here let me help you" He started running his hands in my hair. "There, just in case you find mom in the way. Oh and you have really pretty hair" Right now I felt like a very red tomato but he either didn't pay attention to it or maybe he just didn't notice it. "T-thanks" I stutter and left as fast as I could.

Today is finally the day, when we go back to school. I mean I love the Burrow and everything about it but Hogwarts was my favorite place ever. Hermione and I woke up at our normal time which is kind of early for everyone except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We both tried, as always, to wake everyone else up but they wouldn't listen. Nearly the time we were living Ron, Harry, Ginny and the twins came rushing downstairs. "Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Ginny. "Oh I did but as always you just ignored me." I said.

We got to King´s Cross and we made our way to the platform nine and three quarters. There, like every year, was nana wait for me. I am so grateful of having nana, she helped me so much and without her I would probably go crazy. We hugged, she said her usual words of how grown up I was and we said goodbye. With a hug, a promise of writing constantly and her usual joke of my lover boy aka Fred, she left. Apparently dad told her she needed to stay home all the time and she sneaked out to see me. Not that he would find out since he´s on a trip but she didn't want to risk it.

After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their goodbyes along with the older already graduated Weasley brothers Bill and Charlie. I knew Charlie from school; he is funny but yet serious. He works in Rumania with dragons and I never met Bill until now. He is a nice guy who currently works in Egypt. When we were loading our trunks, Fred said while taking my trunk "Let me take that, my dear lady" I followed him and said "Oh thank you, kind sir" in a dramatic voice and I giggled. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Bill and Charlie were laughing at our scene but I also saw a blonde girl frown and leave pretty angry. I don't remember who she was at this exact moment but I decided to just forget about it. After we left the station, the twins and I found a compartment. A while later they both decided to go find Lee, leaving me alone. I decided to get a book out of my messenger bag and I started reading it. I was so into reading that I didn't notice someone outside the door. They opened the door and I finally looked up. "Can we seat here? We couldn't find another compartment." Said a pretty blonde girl, she seem my age. She also had intense blue eyes. With her was a boy, they looked alike so I guess they are brother and sister. He had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Sure" I said. "I´m Savannah Grey, a sixth year, you are new aren't you?" I asked. "Yeah, I am Ashley and he is Darren my brother." She said with a smile. We were homeschooled but our parents decided we would be better if we started school here." They seem really close. I would love to have a brother or a sister but I can't complain I have the Weasleys. We started talking, Ashley and I instantly clicked in the near future we would be best friends.

It's been quite some time and the boys haven't come back yet. Darren left some time later since he was invited by some guys in Ravenclaw. "Were you in here alone?" asked Ashley in a curiosity tone. "No, I was here with my best friends but they left to look for one of their friends but never came back" I said pouting. After I said that George entered the compartment "Sorry for leaving you here but…" in the moment he looked up and saw Ashley he couldn't get any of his words out. So he decided to play charming guy, I could tell, it always got him what he wanted but apparently not today. He leaned on the door but unfortunately for him it was only halfway open and he fell. He got up as fast as he could; I tried to hold my laughter for his sake. "Hi I am George". I looked at Ashley and she just giggled. "Ashley and sorry but I need to check on Bonnie" Bonnie was Ashley and Darren´s little sister, she is a first year. When she left the compartment, I just couldn't hold it and started laughing hard.

"Hey what are you laughing about?" That just made me laugh more. When I calm down I was able to talk "I´m laughing at your clearly failed charming role" He just frowned. "Come on it was kind of funny" he wouldn't talk to me and would frown even further. "Ok, I´m sorry but at least I hold it and didn't laugh at you in front of her" I said trying to making less mad, if you could call it that. "I forgive you only if you go looking for Fred. I haven't seen him in a while." A first since they never separated. "Fine" With that I left looking for him. On my way I found Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry but none of them had seen him.

Minutes later, I heard some giggling and I saw a flash of red. I thought that maybe that was Fred. When I opened the door I saw something that totally broke my heart. Boy, I was definetly not wrong.

* * *

**Cliffy, kinda. What do you think is gonna happen next? **

**Hope you liked it. **

**xoxo, Ligtning Queen**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay and thanks for the reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

What I saw once I opened the door was something I wasn't expecting. There was Fred with that blond girl I saw earlier, which name I still can't remember, on top of his lap in an intense lip lock. I suddenly disliked a lot.

I don't think they heard the door opening at all, so I had to cough in order to get their attention. Fred at least had the decency to back up fast after hearing the sound, unlike her who didn't care that there was someone there trying to get their attention. "Savannah…" said Fred in an uncomfortable voice and equal face. "Um, sorry I just needed to tell Fred that George is looking for you since you disappeared and yeah….that's all. I´ll just leave you to do your thing" With that I left real quickly.

While trying to escape that horrible (for me at least) scenery, I came across Ashley. We were walking back to our compartment when she said "Ooh, who's that?" I looked up and saw Cedric; I knew it was him she was talking about since we were the only ones in that aisle. "That's Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts heartthrob" That was the only thing that I was able to say since we were really close to him. He smiled charmingly and was coming our way but a friend of his got him first. Cedric´s friend told him something and they left in a hurry but before they disappeared Cedric smiled and waved.

Ashley had a wide smile on her face. "When were you going to tell me that you got the Hogwarts heartthrob.." I rolled my eyes. "Your words not mine, falling at your feet". I tried to ignore her but she wouldn't have it. "Come on tell me please" she said pouting. "Well, why would I tell you something that isn't true" I said with a shrug. "Really? Savannah come on. If you don't see that he is so fancies you, there is definitely something wrong with you." I rolled my eyes yet again. "Swear there is nothing wrong with me, I just don't think that is possible." She just gave me a "we will talk later" look because we were entering our compartment.

When we got in the compartment George and Lee we there. "Did you found Fred?" Lee asked. "Yes I did. I expected to see him here already but I guess he was busy." My voice came as annoyed and sarcastic. George gave me a confused look "Busy with what?" I just shrugged and looked at the window, we were about to get to Hogwarts. I guess that Ashley noticed my discomfort and was about to say something but the door opened. "Where were you dear brother? Savannah told me you were quite busy but with what exactly?" asked George. At the mention of my name Freed turned white as parchment. "I´ll tell you later." There was an awkward silence until the train stopped.

The first one to get out was Lee while muttering something I didn't heard. Next were Ashley and George, he was helping her with her things and she blushed. So maybe George love at first sight wasn't one sided after all, I´ll have to talk to her later. That left Fred and I alone, to say it was uncomfortable was an understatement. "Look Savannah about before…" I interrupted him before he could finish. "No, it´s fine. You don't have to explain yourself" I said with a shrug. "Still I am sorry; you shouldn't have to find us like that. I just don't know, it happened so fast and I found myself there." He apologized quickly. "I just have to ask you something. Are you and her, um sorry I don't remember her name, a couple?" He looked dumbfounded. "First her name is Alison and the thing is…" Aha, so her name is Alison. "Yeah we are a couple and we are going to be the new IT couple, so happy." It was Alison with a smirk on her face but when she turned to Fred she smiled, hugged him and kissed his cheek. I excused myself and left to find Ashley and George.

While walking, I was thinking about what just happened. I had a feeling in the pit of the stomach and I was not a good one. I just didn't want to admit I liked him because then I would see myself defeated. He was already taken and I was not the stealing boyfriend kind of girl. No, I just didn't fancy him. It was just the feelings of a best friend, yeah it is that.

I found the rest of the guys and we got into a carriage. We were soon joined by Fred and his girlfriend they told the rest that they were the new couple. Alison was acting sickly sweet but something told me it was all fake. When the news got out, George made an extremely confused face. I thought he would pat Fred in the back and congratulated him on getting a girl but he never did. This was all very confusing.

When I was about to get out of the carriage, Alison threw me back into the seat and got out. There was Fred holding his hand to help her out and it seemed like he would wait for me but Alison dragged him with her. Ughh, this girl was really getting on my nerves. I was about to step out of the carriage when I saw Cedric in the same position that Fred was in a few seconds ago. "So since tomorrow is Saturday, would you be up to going on a walk with me? Like friends of course, I just want to get to know you better" He must have seen my nervous look when he asked that because I don't think I am ready to jump into a relationship. "Sure tomorrow, how about after breakfast?" His face brightened. "Perfect." We had gotten to the Great Hall and he walked me to the Gryffindor table. Before he left he gave the back of my hand a soft kiss and bid goodbye to the others.

When I sat I started looking for Ashley. "Ashley is with the first years right now, along with her brother they are going to get sorted." Ahh that made sense. Since I had bonded so quickly with her, I had totally forgotten that she is new. I was seated next to Hermione and in front of her where both Harry and Ron. "So Savannah, what is up with Cedric? You two do seem very close." Hermione said this with a slight giggle and Ginny sitting near, also giggled. "Shush girls, I´ll tell you later" Hermione and Ginny were like my sisters so they were welcomed to my dorm and I don't have a doubt that they will be there later.

Both Ashley and Bonnie got sorted into Gryffindor while Darren got into Ravenclaw. After Dumbledore gave his speech, we were presented with the awesome and delicious food. People seem to be talking about the big surprise that Dumbledore talked about. I hope that it is something good, I mean the last three years there has been weird thing happening. I just want this year to be normal. After we ate the food, it was time to know about the surprise. "This year there we are the hosts of a contest The Triwizard Tournament and we will receive Beauxbatons Academy of Magic who comes from France. Also, from Bulgaria the Durmstrang Institute. However there will be restrictions: you have to be 17 years old in order to participate." Before that condition was set everyone seemed excited but then everyone groaned. The twins started complaining very loudly to the point that the headmaster had to shut them up. "There is no way to change this rules since there will be an impartial judge, no one will be able to fool. Both of these schools will be coming in the middle of October. Now it is time to sleep, so come on."

While we were getting up, Fred offered that we play exploding snap in the common room. It was kind of our think, play either exploding snap or wizard chess. We were planning everything for it when Alison came with a smirk on her face; she does that every time that Fred isn't seeing her. Then she puts her sweet face, a really fake one by the way. "Freddy-poo, are you going to walk me to my common room? Please?" Alison asked, she is a Ravenclaw. "I would but I promised Savannah that we would play exploding snap, we do that every year." When Fred said this, she starting pouting. "But she won´t mind will she? I mean she knows now that you have a girlfriend and she is the priority in your life" Did she just seriously said that? Ugh I hate her, actually that is an understatement. I wanted to rip her hair out. But there was no way I will lower to her ways. "Yes don't worry, Fred. I get it, we can play later or some other day" I said while smiling and he smiled back. "See, come on Fred and I you should wait sitting or don't wait at all. We might get busy." With that she dragged him away very fast.

Later that night we were preparing to get into our beds but we were in the middle of the gossip. The other girls from our dorm were still out there who knows where, doing who knows what. So we were talking about the huge crush that Ginny had about Harry. She looked disappointed that he still sees her as Ron´s sister. "One day he will realize what he has before his eyes" I said because I had the feeling those two would end up together. "How about you, Ms. Diggory?" Hermione said in a joking manner, she always loosens up when she is with us. "What about me? And I am not nearly as close to marrying Cedric Diggory. Thank you very much." I rolled my eyes; these girls were going to be the death to me. "Well I saw you entering the Great Hall with him and he gave you a kiss on the palm of your hand. You can't tell me that was nothing. What did he told you? Did he ask you out?" Ginny said eagerly to hear my answer. "Well he did ask me if I wanted to go for a walk tomorrow…" I saw their excited faces. "However, we are going as just friends" I finished and they all groaned. "Come on that just friends is going to end in something more. Mark my words." Said Ashley, I knew I had lost this time.

"So Ashley, how is it that you ended going here instead of keep being homeschooled?" I asked Ashley in order to change the focus on me. "Well, we live in a half muggle/ half wizarding neighborhood and well Bonnie had intense moments of accidental magic. My mom didn't think it was such a great idea to keep us there, so that way we could avoid the other kids knowing about us and bothering her." I guess it was a good argument, before anything bad happens. "And what does your dad thought about it?" asked Hermione. "Ohh, well I guess he doesn't care. He left us when I was like 9" Wow, I guess Ashley and I aren't so different after all but our cases are different. Her dad made the choice to abandon them and my mom didn't. "Yeah, I know in the train I said that both of my parents decided to send us here, it´s just that Darren doesn't really like to talk about it. So he just pretends that we have both of our parents back home. He took it really bad when dad left because they were really close. Mom tries her best to be the mom and the dad. She tries to spend every minute she can with us." Ashley said in a sad tone. "I get him; it is just so my mom died when I was little and I live with my dad but he is never there for me" We got to know each other better and sometime later Ginny and Hermione retired our room.

When our roommates prepared to go to sleep, Angelina said "Guess what I heard…". "What?" asked Katie, she is the gossip girl from our dorm? "Well, I heard that Savannah is going to meet up with Cedric Diggory tomorrow and he just can't wait for it. Seriously, what did you gave him to have him like that?" said Angie in a desperate voice. "I didn't gave him anything. Now come on to sleep." I said to her and everyone. I had settled comfortably in my bed, ready to get some sleep when I heard Ashley´s voice "Told ya, you have him falling at your feet." I just grabbed a pillow and throw it to her.

* * *

Please review and until next time.

xoxo, Lightning Queen


End file.
